Red Among the Daisies
by Diana Moore
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU: OC x Yuma Chie lives a simple life with her older brother. Unfortunate circumstances, however, may change that. Rated T for now, but will eventually get to smut.
1. Chapter 1

Snow had begun to fall over Merrivale. A beautiful, small town of only a few hundred people, close knit houses form barriers around old cobblestone streets. Blankets of snow cushion over the roofs of blue and red, and people with cheeks and noses tinged pink with cold peep over warm, woolen scarves. Not exempt from this happy routine is Chie. She hurries home, arms clutched around a wooden crate filled with little clay pots. She huffs, her breath freezing in the cold air, trying to get there as quickly as possibly before the crate would slip from her mittened fingers.

Relieved to reach her doorstep, she raises a fist to knock- the door swinging open before she even as the chance. She beams up at the tall boy who opens it.

"Hi Ikki!" she says cheerfully. He grunts and opens the door wider, taking the crate from her with one arm and dusting some snow from her hat with his free hand.

"Hi yourself. It's almost dark," he complains grumpily. She shrugs, unlacing her boots and pulling them off, stepping on the heels of each to pry her feet free.

"Almost. But it isn't," she says with a cheeky grin. "Ooh, it smells good!"

Ikki lets out a sigh, setting the crate down. "Yeah. Made stew. How many pots did you need?" He asks with exasperation.

"Lots," She answers defensively. "That way we can grow stuff even through the winter. I saved seeds from the summer harvest."

Ikki just sighs and pads back to the kitchen, while Chie darts upstairs to put on a dryer dress. She stops in front of the mirror, pulling a face. Even damp, her brown hair is a puffy, thick mess- hardly beautiful. And she was so, so doughy. Maidens are supposed to be graceful and lithe, and she's far too short and soft for that to be possible. I'm never going to get courted at this rate.

"Chie!" Ikki calls from downstairs, stirring the pot. "Hurry up already, it's gonna burn!"

"Coming!" She calls back, padding back down the stairs. She sits down, grinning when a bowl, served with a piece of bread, is placed down in front of her. A moment later, Ikki seats himself across the table.

"So don't forget, I leave tomorrow for that posting in Heath," Ikki says. Chie nods.

"Yes, of course," she replies.

"Are you sure you don't want-"

"I'll be fiiiiiine, you big worrywart," she laughs. "Geez, sometimes you sound more like my mom than my brother."

"I can't help that," he huffs defensively, reddening a touch. "Since they died, I've had to step up. That's only natural."

"I guess," Chie shrugs. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean there."

"It's fine. Just… be careful while I'm gone, okay? Don't push boundaries with darkness. Men are terrible."

"You're men," she points out helpfully. "Are you terrible?"

Ikki just sighs.

The next morning, Ikki leaves. Taking his brown mare, a gift from their parents before they had passed, he takes off into the fresh snow that had fallen the evening prior. Chie stays behind, having promised (emptily) to not leave the house. Ikki rides for quite a while, into the woods, however, as the sun begins to set, he realizes he may have missed a turn somewhere.

Ikki begins to shiver, his nose having already gone numb. It's bloody cold out, and thick clouds brew above the bare treetops. Soon enough, thick, wet clumps of snow begin to fall, soaking him. He sighs, continuing on. In time, the trees begin to clear for a large, run down castle.

The castle was of a dark grey stone, with several wings, large, stained glass windows of indiscernible shapes from the distance of where Ikki was, and imposing towers. Hardly the most welcoming space, Ikki is loathe to approach, but knows it may be the difference between life or death. He narrows his eyes, thinking it must be abandoned, as he has the mare trot to the stables. He dismounts, caring for her before going towards the massive doors.

Ikki knocks upon the large brass knocker once, before the door swings open of its own accord. He frowns, hesitant. "Hello?" He calls. Hearing no answer but the echo of his own voice, he tentatively steps inside. He's immediately hit with the warmth of a comforting fire, and the smells of roasting meats. He pads a little deeper in, glancing around. A table, laden with hot, prepared food, sits in front of a massive, lit fireplace, with one chair at the head. "Strange," he mutters, suspicious. His feet move as if on their own, however, as his stomach makes a noise of complaint about his 'resolve'. He finds himself sitting down, helping himself to a leg of turkey. He eats as if starving, caring little for appearance or manners.

Only when he is well and truly satisfied does Ikki finally wipe his face and fingers on a napkin, leaning back and closing his eyes for a brief moment. He was so, so tired, and the distant sound of a wolf howling is the last piece that makes his decision. He would be staying the night. He stands, tucking in his chair, and pads over to the fire, sinking down onto the sofa sprawled beside it. It's perhaps the most comfortable sofa he's ever had the pleasure to lie upon may be his last thought as he drifts into a pleasant, well-needed sleep.

The next morning, Ikki wakes up, still feeling the warmth of the fire upon his face. He yawns, sitting up, and feeling a little disoriented. He then stands and pads to the table, where fresh breads and cheeses have appeared. Not terribly hungry after the feasting he had done last night, he takes just a bit of bread before heading to the door. The sky has cleared, and while a blanket of snow covers the ground, the sun shines amongst an azure blue. Ikki pads out, spotting something strange. Chie had spoken of it once, this sort of garden- it was outdoors, but indoors at the same time. A greenhouse, he believes it was called. Ikki trudges through the snow, grinning. She would love this. He lets himself in, picking up a planter, as an angry roar sounds behind him.

"You're seriously gonna fuck with my garden?! Even after all that hospitality shit?!" The man, if he could even be called that, growls. Ikki turns around, paling with fright.

The thing before him was extremely tall, broad, and not quite human. It had extraordinarily sharp teeth, eyes that seemed to glow, and long, sharp claws. Thick black wings sprouted from its back, their featheriness a strange contrast to the thick ropes of muscles that lined his bare arms.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"You didn't WHAT?!" he snarls again, grasping Ikki by the front of the shirt and hauling him into the air. "You didn't eat my food, sleep in my house, and then try to fucking rob me?"

"I-I…"

"Stop yammerin'" he growls, disappearing and reappearing with Ikki inside of a cell. "You can fuckin' stay here and rot until you've learned ya lesson." With that, the thing disappears again, leaving Ikki terrified and speechless.

Several days go by, and with each passing one, Chie grows increasingly worried. On the fifth day, three after he was supposed to return, she's greeted by the frantic whinnies of Ikki's mare. She rushes out of the house, pale, and stares at the horse. No Ikki. She quickly glances behind her, making a quick decision, and mounting the horse. It takes off in the direction of its master, leaving Chie clutching its mane.

Chie gasps when they reach the castle, paling even more, somehow. Nearing dark, now, she dismounts, hurrying up to the doors and knocking without preamble. Again, they open on their own, and she pads inside. "Ikki?" She calls, but this time, there's a response.

"How many of ya are gonna keep showing up?" the thing growls, appearing suddenly to lean against the back of the couch, arms crossed. "This ain't a hotel, princess."

Chie's eyes narrow, subconsciously taking a step back just as the door slams shut. She glances behind her fearfully, before forcing herself to steel her gaze at the monster. "Is my brother here?" She asks as steadily as she can manage.

He lifts a shoulder, upper lip curling enough to reveal a fang. "Might be, if he's the little bastard I threw in a cell."

Chie's eyes widen and she lurches forward, small hands curling into tight fists. "Let him go! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Your brother's a thief!" He snarls, making her freeze up in fear again. "He tried to steal from me! I ain't havin' that shit!"

Chie's eyes harden, and her lips press into a thin line. "Ikki would never steal. He's training to be a guard," she says stubbornly.

The thing growls and stalks forward, looming over her. "I'm tellin' ya he is. You wanna join him?" he breathes, and Chie takes a small step back. He follows, crowding her against the wall.

"Let me see him," she mumbles. "Please."

He turns and makes a 'tch' sound. "Fine," he mutters. "But then ya go, and ya don't come back." He grabs her by the arm, materializing them into the dungeon. Chie gasps as she sees Ikki, his form lying on the ground. He clearly hasn't eaten since he got there, and he's tired, sickly.

"You're horrible…" she whispers, making the thing grunt. She shakes off his grip and hurries to the bars, sinking down and she grips them in both hands. "Ikki!" She whimpers. Ikki wakes up slightly, glancing at her.

"No… Chie… go home," he mutters. "You've gotta… go home."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here," she whispers. The thing just rolls his eyes.

"Touching," he grumbles. Chie glares up at him.

"Let him go," she demands. "This is wrong!"

"Heh, you don't get to order me, sow," he snorts. "Just whatcha gonna do if I don't?"

Chie stands up, curling her hands into fists again. Her mouth pinches as she tries to think of a response. The thing just snorts again. "That's what I thought."

"Take me instead," She blurts out. "Let Ikki go. I'll stay instead."

The thing looks about as surprised as Ikki does. "No… no way in hell," Ikki grits out, eyes darkening. The thing, however, grins sharply.

"Heh… you sure you won't regret it?" He smirks. Chie shakes her head, glaring daggers. He shrugs. "Alright then…"

A moment later, the beast materializes into the cell, before disappearing with Ikki. Barely a second after, he appears behind Chie, scooping her up and holding her in one arm. "Ya brother's on his horse… hope it's good enough to get him back wherever ya came from. But my part's done," he says, disappearing with her and reappearing in a lavish bedroom. Chie blinks, looking around.

"I ain't keepin' a girl in a cell. Just feels wrong," he mutters gruffly, dumping her on the bed. "There's clothes and shit in the wardrobe. You can go wherever, just not the West wing, got it?"

"I got it," she mumbles, glaring as she rights herself. He inspects her, before nodding.

"Also, the name's Yuma. You better learn it, cuz eternity's gonna be a long time if ya don't," he says. "And I know you're Chie since your brother kept mumblin' for ya."

Chie stands up, crossing her arms and walking a little away from you. "What… are you, anyway?" She asks carefully.

"A vampire, but things got messy," he mutters, purposely leaving out details. "So don't cry to me when I take your blood. You smell damn delicious."

Chie's eyes widen, and she takes a step back. "No… I didn't agree to that," She stammers, paling slightly. Yuma grins, matching her step. She takes another, and another, until her back hits a wall.

"Looks like ya got nowhere to go, Sow," he smirks, stepping up to her and resting his forearm against the wall above her head. He leans down to eye level, baring his fangs. "Just shuddup and enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like ya got nowhere to go, Sow," Yums smirks, stepping up to her and resting his forearm against the wall above her head. He leans down to eye level, baring his fangs. "Just shuddup and enjoy it."

Chie, perhaps unsurprisingly, does not simply 'shuddup and enjoy it'. She promptly lets out a loud squeak, ducking under his arm and dodging a thick wing to dart across the room.

"No," Chie says stubbornly. "I'm not a snack. You can't just do whatever you want, you know."

Yuma blinks at her, stilling for a moment, before bursting into raucous laughter. His fangs glint as his lips curl up. "Yeah? And what's a pipsqueak like you gonna do about it?" he asks, suddenly seeming to be in a rather good mood.

Chie lets out a huff, crossing her arms. "I'm not a pipsqueak! Just because you're super big doesn't mean I'm a pipsqueak! I'm plenty big!"

Yuma pads a few feet away to sit on the plush bed. The soft green sheets wrinkle as the padded mattress dips under his weight, though he pays it no mind. "Mhm. Heh, even sittin', I'm taller than ya. So that makes you a pipsqueak."

"I am NOT!" she repeats stubbornly, turning away slightly. "Hmph, whatever. Just… no. You aren't biting me. I say no."

Yuma rolls his eyes, materializing behind her a moment later and locking his arm around her waist, tugging her back to rest against his front as he settles onto the bed once again. "Ah, enough'a that. Ya better get used to it, Sow, 'cause I ain't gonna stop on account of you 'say no'. Nice try, though," he snorts, pushing her hair aside to reveal her shoulder. Chie's eyes widen, and she immediately starts to squirm on his lap, making him 'tsk'.

"No, stop! Get off!" she gasps, struggling to shove his arm away from her midsection. He only tightens it, grasping her wrists in his other hand. "Stop moving, or it'll hurt more," he mutters against her skin, before sinking his fangs into the space between her neck and her shoulder.

Yuma's eyes widen as he draws back a touch, running his tongue over the bite marks when little beads of blood pop up. "It's so sweet… its the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," he mumbles, barely audible, before smirking widely. "Heh. I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of fun with you, Sow."

Chie whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut. "Y-Yuma, stop, it hurts," she whispers, her struggling having slowly turned to a tremble. "I-I don't like it…"

Yuma smirks, biting her in a slightly different spot, a little further up her neck. He gulps down a few mouthfuls of her blood, tightening his arms around her when she squirms. "Crying shame, ain't it?" he mocks. "Pretty soon you'll be cravin' my fangs. Then you'll come asking me to bite you."

"That'll never happen," Chie mutters sharply. "I'll never do that. I hate you." Yuma just sighs, drinking a little more leisurely, before licking over the marks he had made on her skin and easing her up, patting her backside. She immediately reddens darkly and turns around, glaring at him.

"Heh, sure it won't. Alright, well, I need to go get some shit done. You go have a bath or somethin', and I'll come get you when it's time for dinner," he nods. Chie just makes a grumpy noise, which makes him smile. Yuma materializes away, leaving Chie feeling rather uncomfortable.

Chie sits down on the bed for a moment, gingerly touching the marks. This… wasn't a hasty decision, was it? _No, of course not. Ikki would still be sick in a cell if I hadn't done this. I can endure a little bit for that. Besides… this isn't a forever thing. I can run_. Yuma would never be able to find them in the village, surely, and even if he did, what could he do? Would he seriously hurt them when there were so many other people around? He may be big and strong, but surely numbers would overwhelm even him. Chie glances around. Now would be as good a time as ever. She slowly pads to the door, hand going to turn the handle, but it won't open. She sours, drawing back and grumpily trudging to the wardrobe. Bath it is.

The bathroom, surprisingly enough, had been laid out with all manners of nice things. As if done by magic, the large clawfoot tub was already filled to the brim with steaming water. Jars of sweet-scented gels, tinctures, and dried herbs line a long shelf above the tub, within reach of any potential bather, even the 'pipsqueaks'. Chie chooses a daisy-scented one, squirting a generous dollop into the water, which suddenly begins to bubble from the bottom. Soon, the gel turned into a thick foam over the top of the water, permeating the room with fragrant flowers. _Well, if nothing else, this is nice_. Chie disrobes and quickly sinks into the bath, making a small, happy noise. While she had initially expected the hot water to bring pain to her wounds, it seemed to do the opposite- upon contact with the foam, her pain seemed to disappear, once again as if by magic.

Once finished with her bath, Chie chooses one of the provided dresses, since hers had seen better days. A pretty gown, there weren't exactly too many simple ones in the wardrobe. It's a soft peach colour, with stark white lace across the bodice. It's modest, with sleeves capped at the elbows. She hates to admit it, but she quite likes it. As if on queue, there's a knock at the door, before Yuma simply lets himself in.

"Oi, you look-...uh, you hungry?" he asks gruffly. Chie just shrugs, turning away slightly.

"Not especially," she mumbles. Yuma's eyes narrow.

"Look, I ain't gonna let ya starve yourself in some kinda hunger strike or nothing. I'll let ya off the hook for today, but you're eatin' tomorrow, or there's gonna be trouble," he grumbles. Chie huffs, sitting down on the bed and glaring at him. "The door was locked," she says accusingly, changing the subject. "You said I could go anywhere but the West Wing, but you locked the door."

Yuma smirks. "Heh, and ya only know that 'cause ya tried to run, right? I ain't that stupid, Sow. I ain't leavin' the door unlocked until I know you ain't gonna run off the second I do."

Chie reddens slightly, lips pinching slightly. Yuma lets out a pained groan. "Don't pout like that unless you want me to bite ya lips. You're too damn temptin'" he huffs. He turns toward her, taking a few steps forward. "To that effect, though… just so we're clear, if you try to leave, there's gonna be a punishment. You ain't gonna get away, so get that thought right outta your head." He leans down, lifting a lock of her hair as he smirks down at her. "Daisies? I had ya pegged as more of a sweet pea kinda girl…"

"I like daisies," she mumbles defensively. "Daisies are nice. I mean, sweet peas are too, but…"

"Heh, you sure like to go on, don't ya?" he grins, letting go of her hair and planting his large hand on the top of her head, patting it. Chie is clearly startled, letting out a sort of surprised noise. "Welp, I won't harass ya for lunch, but you're having dinner with me. And that's an order."

Chie nods, pulling back once the initial shock wears off. "Fine," she mumbles, padding toward the window. "What am I supposed to do while I'm stuck in here, though? I'm bored."

Yuma lets out an amused snort. "You're pretty damn picky for prey," he says, but his tone borders on teasing. "Look, I'll let ya out of the room to wander around, just don't leave the castle. Like I said, you'll be punished if ya try to escape."

Chie bobs her head, turning around with a small bit of relief in her eyes. Sitting and waiting doesn't suit her in the slightest. "I won't," she says as truthfully as possible. Well, she wouldn't try to escape for now, anyway. Yuma grunts, not entirely convinced, and leaves the room through the door. He bumps awkwardly against the frame with one wing, but elects to ignore it and pretend like it never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, Chie is a curious girl. And like all curious girls, when presented with an overgrown, seemingly magical castle and nearly free rein over it, exploration is of course a given. Giving Yuma a few moments to meander as he would, she waits, before padding to the open door and stepping out into the hallway that she still had yet to see. What was most likely once beautiful and elaborate wallpaper hangs off of the walls in torn sheaths, in some parts so destroyed it folds over itself to hide dark wood wainscotting. The floors were of an equally dark wood, but with scuffs and deep rivets, as if something sharp had dug into it and carved thin ruts. Chie tries very hard not to think about that.

She treks on down the hallway, confirming that there really is magic of a sort. Candles along the walls, held up by tarnished iron pieces, light themselves at her approach. Her shadow grows behind her, stretching and perverting itself into something barely recognizable. At the end of the hallway is a flight of stairs that winds itself in a tight coil. She approaches them, padding up carefully. When she clears the landing, after what seems like a good bit of climbing, she wanders to a window, taking note of the outside.

A thick blanket of snow covers the grounds, the white, pristine reward for withstanding the terrible storm. Chie can see Yuma trudging through the snow with a… shovel? She frowns, watching him slowly begin to dig out a doorway. When he seems satisfied, he tosses the shovel aside to open the door. Only when the force of it opening sends a wave of snow flying does she realize it's a greenhouse. Chie's eyes widen with delight, and she soon finds herself going down the stairs much quicker than she had gone up. Finding another window to orient herself, she starts to run down the next hallway, glancing out of every single window she passes. She must see that greenhouse for herself. Soon, she finds the next flight of stairs, and flies down those as well, finding the great set of doors she had come in through earlier. She quickly goes for them and opens them. The cold greets her, biting at her ill-covered skin, but Chie pays it no mind, wading through knee-deep snow as if it were naught but a light sprinkle. She distantly sees Yuma through the glass lift his head, sniffing the air, before quickly striding out, turning toward her- only to stiffen with surprise when he sees her coming in his direction. His wings suddenly spread as he leaps from the ground, using them less to fly and more to extend his leaps as he rushes to her in a few bounds.

"What, ya hungry after all?" he frowns, seeming quite confused.

Chie shakes her head. "No, you have a greenhouse! I want to see it!" She says excitedly. Yuma stiffens, before bursting into a snorting laughter.

"You're half-frozen, ya dumb sow. You're gonna get sick," he says accusingly, but Chie skirts around him to get to the greenhouse. He sighs, rolling his eyes and following her. "What, ya never seen a greenhouse before?"

"No," she replies simply, small legs just not able to clear the snow very quickly. Her bare legs are now slightly numb and pink, and Yuma glances down, catching sight of one. He makes a 'tch' noise, before leaning down and scooping her up in his arms.

"You're a weird kid," he mutters, walking her to the greenhouse. "Your legs are red."

Chie glances down. "Oh, so they are," she hums passively. "My village was too small for a greenhouse. The most I have are little clay jars where I grow rosemary and bigger ones for tomatoes."

"Tomatoes are a fine vegetable," he says approvingly. "I got some myself. Growing lots." Yuma sets Chie down inside the greenhouse, eyeing her legs warily, as she skips around in wonder.

"Wooow, it's so big!" She squeaks. "You grow so much, is there more than just you, Yuma?"

"No, but there ain't much point in just growing a couple things. That ain't gonna fill anyone up," he scoffs.

Chie turns to look at him briefly, cocking her head. "Do you need to eat, Yuma? I thought you just had to drink blood?"

"Well… no," he admits. "I just like it. Tastes good, and gives me something to do. I hate bein' idle."

Chie nods, before suddenly sneezing. Yuma sighs deeply. "I told ya you were gonna get sick."

"No, I'm fine," she huffs, waving him off. "I wanna look around more."

"Not a chance. I'm the one that's gonna have to take care of ya, so you're goin' inside," he says firmly. "No whining, Sow."

Chie crosses her arms, glowering. "You said I could go wherever as long as I didn't go in the West or run," she grouches. Yuma sighs.

"Look… go inside, and I'll see about gettin' ya warm stuff, okay? Geez… women are such pain."

"Let me go then," she snips right back, causing him to roll his eyes.

"In the house with ya, Sow. Last warnin'," he says, lifting a lip to reveal a fang. Chie blanches, before huffing and trudging to the door.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it," She grumbles. Yuma laughs.

"I'm shakin' in my boots, tiny," he snorts. As Chie passes him, his hand suddenly spanks her ass lightly, causing her to squeak and clamp her hands to her bottom, reddening and looking up at him.

"Wh-what was that for?" She stammers.

"Makin' me think you were runnin'. Now hop to it, or ya might tempt me to do it again," he says, grinning wolfishly. Chie grumbles and hurries. She does not understand that dumb monster.

Once back in her room, Chie notices her cold. She strips off her socks, setting them in front of the fire to dry, as she sits on the bed and rubs them to try and coax feeling back into the neglected flesh. She really shouldn't have gone out like that, especially while still wet from the bath. Chie sneezes again, small body wracking from the force of it. She grabs a new pair of socks and pulls them on, before dimly noticing something out of the corner of her eye. A cup of tea, steaming. She pads over to it, confused, but chalking it up to magic once again. She smiles slightly and grasps the cup, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. It tastes nice, full of cream and sugar, and makes her feel rather sleepy. She finishes the cup, before deciding she has nothing better to do than nap, anyway. She may as well.

Chie lies down in the large, comfortable bed, nestling under the covers. She falls asleep almost immediately.

The castle stands grand, proud, and glorious. Dozens of people walk in, dressed in the finest silks, velvets, and chiffons. Women in beautiful dresses hold the arms of men in handsome doublets as music fills the abundant gardens. Above the door, on a stone balcony, are four young men. The tallest, a man with long, brown hair cascading over his broad shoulders, a dark haired, brooding gentleman, a sunny blond, and a mild-tempered looking man with soft, doleful eyes. They observe, before one by one they disappear back into the mansion, and before long, only the tallest is left. A loud cry is suddenly heard among the guests, before the smell of fire and smoke becomes heavily prevalent, suffocating any whom breathe it.

Chie bolts up, coughing invisible ash from her lungs. Yuma stands over her, blinking. "I damned told ya you were gonna be sick, and now you're running a fever," he accuses, bringing his hand back from her forehead. "You're the most high maintenance prey I've ever seen in my life."

"I feel fine," Chie mumbles, settling back down against the pillows, even as an aching in her chest tells her otherwise. Yuma glances at her, before frowning.

"Ya look all scared. What's up?" he asks. Chie sighs.

"I just had a nightmare," she mumbles. "Fire, and such."

"Fire?" He asks, suddenly a bit louder. He coughs, before turning away slightly. "Ah, probably just your fever talking. Go back to sleep. I'll bring ya some food in a bit," he instructs. He leaves the room a little quickly, leaving Chie wondering what exactly she said


	4. Chapter 4

Chie does eventually fall back asleep, but the strange dream does not return. She sleeps dreamlessly, drifting among murky nothingness. When she wakes, it's because Yuma's set a tray of food down beside her a little too loudly, the metal clattering against the wood of the table. She blinks at him sleepily, as he lets out a sigh.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta wake ya," he mutters. "Ya might as well eat while it's hot since you're up, though."

Chie shifts up into more of a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. Her whole body feels achy and tired, as if weighted down. "Oh. Thank you," she mumbles, glancing at the tray. Soup, seemingly vegetable soup, and some bread. "Did you make this, Yuma?"

"Huh? Uh… no," he says awkwardly. "There's, uh, servants of sorts who do that."

"Servants? I haven't seen any servants," she frowns, taking the spoon as Yuma sets the tray on her lap and takes a seat in the chair opposite the bed.

"Heh, figures. They're sneaky little bastards, but they've definitely seen you. They haven't shut up about ya all day," he snorts.

Chie cocks her head slightly, before taking a bite. "Hm… how strange," she hums. "The soup is nice, though."

"The vegetables come from my garden," he says, sounding perhaps a bit too proud. "So they're the best."

Chie nods, eating a bit more. "These servings… are they the ones that brought me tea, earlier?" She asks. Yuma nods.

"Yeah, must have been," he shrugs.

"That makes no sense, then. One moment it wasn't there, and the next it was, and nobody came in or out of the room," Chie says stubbornly. "I would have noticed."

"Heh, except obviously, ya didn't," he teases. "Look, fairies don't gotta be super conspicuous. They're sneaky, I told ya."

"Wait, fairies?" Chie sputters, setting the spoon down. "As in, real, live fairies?"

"Well, I don't exactly keep dead ones around," he snorts. "They just kinda came here, like pests. I told em if they were gonna stay, they'd have to be useful. Ain't fair for them to benefit offa my house for free. So they do some cooking and cleaning and take care of the place, and I keep em safe."

"Can I see one?" She asks excitedly, craning her neck around as if hoping to spot one. Yuma just huffs and takes the tray from her, before shoving her head back down to the pillows.

"No, ya damn menace. You're sick. Go to sleep," he grumps. "You'll have time to gawk at em when you ain't burnin' up."

"I'm barely sick," she huffs, moving to sit up again, before a wave of tiredness hits her limbs and she slumps back with a small breath. Yuma just snorts.

"Yeah, okay, whatever there, Sow," he sighs, reaching down and pulling out a glass jar. He pulls something from it, before abruptly shoving a sugar cube past her lips with his thumb. He leaves it there, not moving his hand away quite yet. "Ya better be grateful, cuz these are my prized possessions," he mutters.

Chie blinks, and slowly crunches it down, reddening slightly. Yuma strokes over her lower lip once, before drawing back and standing. "I'll come check on ya tomorrow. Just go to sleep, and be better in the mornin'." Yuma collects the tray, mumbling something about being an overworked manservant to needy prisoners as he exits the room, bumping his wing against the door again.

Chie watches him go, releasing a breath she hasn't realized she was holding when she sees the door closed. He has such large hands.

The next morning, Chie feels substantially better, left with only a small cold and a few sniffles. She's already awake and brushed her hair before Yuma comes to check on her. He suddenly materializes onto the bed, looking at her through the mirror. "Huh, you're up earlier than I thought," he grunts, making her jump with surprise.

"Y-Yuma, I didn't see you," She stammers, setting the brush down. He lifts a shoulder, indifferent.

"That's cause I only just got here, dumb Sow," he smirks, looking her over. "You look a lot better. Heh, your body's small, but it's healthy. That's good," he praises, before lifting a hand and beckoning to her. "Come here. I'm thirsty, and ya smell damn delicious."

Chie slowly turns to him, reaching for the brush again and curling her small fingers tightly around the handle. "No," she says bluntly. "It hurts."

Yuma sighs and leans back, tilting his chin up at the ceiling. "Honestly, this again? You got no right to refuse me, Sow. Like I told ya about the fairies yesterday, I ain't got a use for things that don't earn their keep."

"Then I'll cook or clean," she says stubbornly. "Besides. I don't WANT keep. I want to go home."

Yuma rolls his eyes and shoves off the bed, stalking toward her in quicker strides than she'd accounted for. She's barely able to take two cautious steps back before he grabs her by the front of her nightgown, curling his fingers in the fabric and tugging. He holds her tightly enough that she has to stand on tiptoes to make up for it, and he leans down so that their faces are inches from one another. "I don't wanna hear another damn word," he hisses. "How would you like it if you had the best meal in the world right in front of ya, but it kept whinin' and bitchin' at ya you couldn't eat it? Ya wouldn't like it." Yuma suddenly moves, grabbing her under the legs and slinging her over his shoulder like she weighed no more than a feather, before dropping her down onto the bed. Just as she turns around to right herself, he climbs over her, pinning her onto her back. One large hand grabs both of her wrists, shoving them above her head as the other grabs her chin. His eyes are somehow even more alight than usual, feral, even. "Ya wouldn't like it one bit," he breathes, before releasing her chin to shove her hair away from her neck. He ducks his head to the flesh, before licking the skin once and biting down. Chie lets out a loud cry, jolting under him, but otherwise makes no move to fight him. He's just too big, easily three times her size, if not four. And he's… on top of… her. Yuma suddenly lifts his head, smirking widely. "Heh… dirty little Sow. I can taste you getting excited from this," he teases, licking her skin lazily as a drop of blood beads up from the bite marks. Chie reddens darkly.

"I am not!" She gasps, looking away even as his lip lifts further, a fang hooking over his lower one.

"Heh, sure. Tell yourself that. Let's see… what about if I do this?" he practically purrs, feeling slightly out of control. Her sweet taste, it made him feel almost drunk. Yuma leans down, going south, and tears her nightgown open slightly. She rewards him with an indignant squeak, which he ignores as he ducks his head to the valley between her breasts and bites there. Chie whimpers, the sound some sort of cross between a noise of pain and a moan. Yuma drinks noisily for a moment, before licking a path from the bite marks up to her neck. "You're a masochist, Sow," he breathes against her skin. "Guess it's real fuckin' lucky you wandered in here. For the both of us."


	5. Chapter 5

After feeding from her, Yuma had left her, muttering something about watering his plants. Chie pads to the bathroom to wash her face and inspect the wound. She stands in front of the mirror, inspecting her chest sourly. It's so inappropriate, where he bit her, she reasons. He was so close to her breasts, and that's a part of her body she isn't supposed to show anyone that she doesn't love. Chie sighs and looks at her skin through the mirror and notes that, slowly but surely, she's beginning to sport a colourful assortment of bruises and bites, though she's only been there a couple of days. She leaves the bathroom and dresses herself in the bedroom after washing her face, putting on a long sleeved dress with an exterior leather corset that laces in the front. The dress itself is a soft yellow colour with red flowers stitched on it. She then sits down at the vanity and starts to brush out her messy puff of hair. She eventually tames it, and twists it into two pleats, tucking some loose strands behind her ears.

Chie stands and leaves the bedroom, sniffing suddenly. Something smells delicious, and she finds herself wandering downstairs. Yuma stands in the dining room, arms crossed. "Geez, ya sure took your sweet time, didn't ya?" he grunts. Chie winces.

"Sorry," she mumbles, not feeling very sorry. It was, after all, his fault. Yuma just grunts again and sits down at the head of the table, pointing at the chair beside him where breakfast was laid out.

"Eat up, Sow, and after breakfast I'll take you to the greenhouse," he mutters. Chie brightens at that.

"Really?" she checks excitedly. "You mean that? Even though I was sick?"

"You're gonna wear a damn coat and shit this time, but yeah," he mutters, reaching and grabbing a croissant. He bites into it, tearing off a chunk with his teeth, before glaring at her. "IF you eat."

Chie grabs a croissant as well, and cocks her head slightly at the bowl of chocolate on the table. "What's that for?" she asks curiously.

"Hah? The chocolate? To eat with the croissants," he answers, taking a square and biting into the croissant again, before popping it in his mouth. Chie's eyes widen as she watches, before looking at the chocolate. Wordlessly, she takes a piece and mimics the action before making a pleased squeak. "It's just chocolate, Sow," Yuma snorts.

"I've never had it before," she says, slightly awed. Yuma frowns.

"You've never had chocolate? Seriously?" he asks. "Why not?"

"We never had the money for it," Chie answers simply. "Ikki always worked super hard so we could afford food, so we didn't want to waste it on frivolous things."

Yuma frowns for a minute, going quiet, before he picks up the plate of chocolate and shoves it at her. "It's good, right? Eat all of it," he mutters, standing up and padding to the kitchen as Chie blinks at his retreating figure in surprise.

Chie stares at the dish of chocolate, before slowly cramming another piece into her mouth. _Why does he want me to eat all of it? Doesn't he want some?_

In the kitchen, Yuma shoves his fist to his mouth, eyes dark. She just looked so… cute. And little things like chocolate make her happy. Of course he would want her to have it, it would make her blood sweeter. That's what it is. He comes out a minute later. "You done yet? The garden ain't gonna tend to itself," he grunts. Chie looks up at him, the corners of her mouth sticky with sugar. Yuma smirks and pads over to her, reaching down and brushing his thumb against the sweetness, before bringing it up to his lips and licking. "Heh, you sure can make a mess of yourself there, Sow."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Chie asks, reddening slightly and drawing back. "Sow. You always call me that. It's mean."

"Hah? No it ain't," Yuma grunts. "Sow is Sow. That's just how it is. A girl like you wouldn't get it."

Chie sighs and stands from the chair, wiping her mouth with a napkin lest he get icky again. "My name's Chie," she reminds him, though knows there's little point. He just hums in response.

"C'mere," Yuma mutters, before leaning down and picking her up, holding her in one arm. She promptly lets out a squeak, reddening darker.

"Put me down, I can walk myself! Plus, I'm heavy," Chie huffs, squirming.

Yuma snorts. "You ain't heavy," he smirks, jostling her. He can't help wanting to hold her, she's just so small and squishy. "You weigh no more than a daisy."

Chie pouts, sticking her lip out slightly. No sooner does she do so, then Yuma leans forward and nips her lips. Chie squeaks and draws back suddenly, but Yuma is still hanging on to her lower one, so she can't go too far. He smirks, free hand going to the back of her head to cradle it for a short second, before he releases her lip and grins at her. "I did warn ya that the next time you stuck your lip out I would bite it," he says. Chie reddens to a very dark colour as Yuma bursts out laughing. "Ahhh, you look so damn cute. It's gonna be impossible to hold back when you look like that," he snorts, leaning in and skimming his nose along her neck. Chie squeaks and shies away as his lips follow to her throat, skimming kisses along it. "I can feel your blood pulsing under your skin. Heh, you scared?" he taunts.

"No. You're just way too close," Chie mumbles. "P-put me down, so I can go put a coat and stuff on so we can go to the greenhouse like you promised."

Yuma tuts, licking her neck once more, before setting her down and planting a large hand on her head. "Tch, fine. Hurry up, then."

Chie escapes from under his hand, scurrying to her room and finding that the wardrobe seems to stock everything. Or at least, she finds a comfy looking cloak, lined with fur, that she ties under her chin, as well as a pair of boots that lace up to her knee. She returns, Yuma waiting impatiently by the door. "Ya really like to take your sweetass time…" he sighs, before opening the door and leading the way out. His large feet create wells in the snow that Chie hops through, so as to sink down less, as she follows.

The sky is a dark grey, promising another storm with swirling clouds and crying winds. The greenhouse is unaffected, though, seemingly a little bubbled utopia from the cold. The moment they enter, the heat hits Chie, and she takes off the heavy cloak, hanging it on a hook by the door. Yuma treks in, disappearing into the rows of plants set up on tables. Chie sees tomatoes, grapes, strawberries- all sorts of delicious things that she seldoms sees outside of their growing time. "Oi, Sow, over here," Yuma calls when he feels she's taking too long. Chie pads over and blinks up at him. "The lettuce has gotta be harvested. You do it, hop to it," he grunts, shoving a basket and shears at her. She blinks, but takes them and follows his direction.

There's a large planter on the ground, filled right up with romaine. She makes an appreciative noise and kneels down, leaning forward to start cutting off leaves. She leaves a few inches so that they might grow back. Soon, the basket is filled, and Yuma wanders over.

"We're gonna have a salad tonight," he decides. "Gotta make sure ya get your vitamins and shit. Since you're obviously so prone to gettin' sick."

Chie lets out a huff. "I don't even get sick that often," she says, standing up and straightening to her full height, which honestly isn't very much. Yuma smirks down at her, planting his hands on his hips and leaning down slightly.

"Yeah? Well ya look all tiny and weak. I call bullshit," he teases. Chie just huffs again.

"Well MAYBE it's because I'm stressed!" she accuses, accentuating with a stomp of her foot. "Since SOMEBODY is keeping me prisoner! Maybe that's why!"

Yuma looks like he's struggling to answer, before he bursts out laughing. "Did you just… stomp?" he chuckles incredulously. "Go on. Do it again. That was fuckin' adorable."

Chie groans and pulls a face. "You are missing my point, Yuma!"

"And you're missin' mine! Jeez, ya gotta eat your fruits and vegetables so that your blood tastes good, too. Ain't gonna do any good to let ya get all anemic and shit."

Chie rolls her eyes. Of course it's about blood. "Yeah? And what if I don't eat?" she taunts, crossing her arms. Yuma's expression immediately darkens, and she falters.

"Haah… what a pain," he mutters, getting in her face. "You're gonna fuckin' eat, even if I gotta shove it down your throat, ya little brat. Are you really gonna make me do all that work? Even though I'm givin' ya loads of nice things ta eat?"

Chie shrinks back, but Yuma's hands dart out, grasping the front of her shift and tugging her back in. He pulls her up so that she's straining to stand on the tips of her toes, before sinking his fangs into her neck. She lets out a soft cry, and Yuma wraps one arm around her waist before she gets any ideas about squirming and hurting herself. He drinks with noisy gulps, uncaring of her protests, before pulling back slightly to look in her eyes.

"You've gotta eat," he says darkly. "Am I clear?"

Chie reddens slightly, but nods. He nods in response, before setting her back down. When she turns, however, he slaps her sharply across the ass. "Bad girl. Nobody told ya to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Chie lets out a loud squeak, whirling around and holding her bottom. "Don't do that!" she snaps, irate. Yuma chuckles, scratching his cheek.

"Why not? Your ass felt good on my hand, Sow," he leers, causing her to go red and curl her hands into fists.

"Because it's dirty, that's why!" she grumps. Yuma lifts a shoulder. "It's for… married people!"

"So let's get married, then," he says casually. "Then I can grab it and smack it as much as I want, right?"

"No way!" Chie squeaks, growing yet redder. The blush creeps to her ears and down her neck, and suddenly, the greenhouse feels too warm. "There's no WAY I would marry you!"

"And why not?" Yuma asks defensively. Way to make things personal. "I'd be a fine husband! I can provide for you, the hell else is there?"

"I don't love you! You literally kidnapped me!" she reminds him shrilly. Yuma grunts.

"Aw, is that it?" he grumbles. "Jeez. You're such a pain. It ain't like I'm gonna let you marry any other guy…"

Chie's nostrils flare. "You really think I'm going to stay here forever?"

Yuma raises a brow. "It ain't like I'm gonna let you leave, so, yeah? The hell is so bad about being here, anyway? Ya get food in your belly, a roof over your head, and pretty much anything you ask for. You're real spoiled, huh?"

Chie shakes her head. "You're awful," she mutters, turning and stomping toward the door. She angrily dons her cloak, storming out. This time, Yuma lets her go.

Chie does not head back into the castle, though, instead heading toward the woods that she had come from. Yuma watches from the greenhouse, eyes narrowing at her through the glass. It isn't like those storm clouds are going anywhere and neither, he reckons, is she.

Chie ventures into the woods at an initially quick and angry pace, but eventually, due to the heavy snow and sprawling tree roots, she's forced to slow down some. It really is cold, and soon, though she tries to curl them under her cloak, she can't feel her fingertips. It's proper night, likely past midnight, and darkness has long since fallen. The snow increases, and soon, a small cave lends enough promise of shelter for her to convince herself it's safe to stop for the night. She huddles inside, wrapping her cloak around herself and breathing on her pink fingers to try and coax some feeling back into them. Cave is a bit of a stretch, it's more a shelter of a few fallen rocks, but she's small enough to huddle inside. Her eyelids are awful heavy, and before she knows it, she's fallen asleep.

Chie is awoken by angry grunting and a flash of cold. Her eyes shoot open as she shrinks back, shocked to see Yuma hefting a the rock that had served as the roof of her shelter over his head. He glares at her as he tosses it aside like it's nothing, before reaching in and pulling her out. "For fucks sakes alive, Sow, there ain't any heat left in ya," he growls, pinching her hip. Chie makes an unhappy noise and struggles.

"Let go! I don't wanna go back!" she huffs, but her words are slurred and eyes can't seem to focus. Yuma frowns, touching her forehead.

"You've probably got hypothermia, bein' out here as long as you were. You're really stupid," he grumbles, slinging her over her shoulder. His large, feathered wings then spread and he starts to run, before leaping into the sky. Chie's eyes widen and she holds on for dear life, letting out a terrified whimper that Yuma pays no mind to. He just jostles her, adjusting his grip on her middle. "Look, I ain't gonna drop ya. Stop givin' off that damn scent…"

"I just want to go home!" she bursts, before breaking into tears. Discomfort flits over Yuma's face, falling silent and listening to her sob the rest of the flight back to the castle. Once they touch down on a balcony he opens the door and strides inside, dropping her unceremoniously onto a couch in front of a fire.

"Get warmed up. I'll start a bath," he mutters, leaving the room. Chie sniffles, still crying. Yuma returns after a few minutes, seeming to have lost his patience as he picks her up again and carries her into the bathroom. He sets her down on her feet and immediately rips off her cloak, before going for her shift. Chie squeaks, quickly grabbing her wrists.

"What are you doing?!" she yelps, taking a step back. Yuma frowns and shakes her hands off, tugging the hem up.

"Undressin' ya. Don't start with me, I ain't in the fuckin' mood," he says warningly, but Chie grabs at his wrists again.

"I can undress myself! You're being dirty again!"

Yuma growls and promptly spins her, grabbing her by the neck and shoving her down so that her hands rested on the tub, her ass presented to him. He shoves her hem up over her hip and smacks her ass several times in quick succession, which makes her yelp and go red, trying to get up, but stopped by his grip on her neck. "I said I wasn't in the fucking mood. You keep testing me and thinkin' I'm some kinda soft guy, right?" he growls. Chie shakes her head, eyes wide as her breath catches in her throat. He smacks again, noting the bright pink blooming on her pale skin. "Stop fucking with me, Sow. Now, stand up and strip, if you're so damn keen to do it yourself."

Chie slowly straightens, shaking as she peeks around her shoulder to look at him. Yuma crosses his arms, raising a brow. "Well? Hop to it."

"Aren't you going to… leave?" she asks smally.

"No. I ain't. And I don't wanna hear any bitching, either. Get to it, or I'll do it for ya."

Chie swallows and turns back around, pulling her dress off with shaking hands. She sets it aside, holding an arm over her chest while she steps out of her panties with the other hand. Yuma nods. "Now get in the tub."

Chie obeys, stepping in and glad for the foamy bubbles that cover her. She glowers at Yuma though, who kneels down beside the tub and grabs a cup of water, dousing her over the head with it. She huffs and brings her knees up to her chest. "Why can't I just bathe myself?" she asks insistently.

"Cause ya just proved I can't let ya outta my site. You'll be sleeping with me, too," he says warningly. Chie's eyes widen and she chokes.

"You can't be serious, that's for married people!" she gasps. Yuma leans in close, despite her shrinking back.

"Ya keep saying that. Marry me, then, if it bugs ya so much. Otherwise, shut it. I ain't got time to chase a little brat." Yuma then squeezes soap into her hair, rolling his sleeves back to rub it in. He then dumps more water over her to rinse it out.

"I already told you I won't marry you!" Chie scowls. "I don't believe for a second you want to marry me either!"

"Hah? Course I would. You're right adorable, and ya look sturdy. You'd have no trouble birthin' little ones," he says, leering slightly. His hands move from her hair, stroking downwards over her neck and flitting over her collarbones. She shoves them off, huffing.

"That's so gross that you even think about it like that. You're supposed to marry people you love," she mumbles. Yuma growls, grabbing her chin suddenly.

"Yeah? Get a good fucking look at me, Sow," he says quietly, voice a low warning. "Who the fuck is gonna love me then, huh? I'm a monster. Pretty girls like you don't look twice at a guy like me. So no… I ain't gonna let you go. And you're gonna damn deal."

Chie goes quiet, before jerking her chin away and scowling at the water. "You're awful. It isn't because you're a 'monster'. It's because of how you treat people," she mutters. Yuma frowns, before tsking and standing, throwing her a towel. "Whatever, just hurry up. It's bedtime," Yuma says, before leaving the room. Chie stands and dries herself, sighing. Clearly, she would have to find another way to escape.


End file.
